Hey, Soul Sister
by TheLIAF
Summary: Fiyero is infatuated with the girl that sits across from him in science class who won't even look at him. With Avaric's help he is determined to win her over, provided that a certain blonde doesn't get in the way...
1. Colourful Intentions

**HIIII READERS! I'm back with my second story and super excited that I'm actually into writing now! So provided that my laziness doesn't kick in, I should have some new chapters up soon. AndIdon'townWickedstoprubbingitin. Oh, and I'm really hyper because it's M-A-R-C-H B-R-E-A-K!**

Target locked. Ready, set and aim.

"HIYA FIYERO!"

And as easily as he had it, he lost it.

"So I hear that there's this partaaay tomorrow and well...I don't have a date yet..."

Annoyed, Fiyero looked up to see who could have interrupted his train of thought. Oh. Of course. It was that blonde girl..._again._

_How can she be this perky all the time?_

Using all of his skill at making excuses he mustered, "Oh sorry...I'm going to be...not feeling well tomorrow...uh.. cough..."

The blonde pouted. "That was a bad excuse, even for you."

"Well I was working on more colourful intentions before you interrupted me Galinda." He said coldly.

With a final glare, Galinda turned on her heel and stomped away. "Fine. I get it."

_Yeah, right._

Fiyero muttered to himself and turned back to his "colourful intention," only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

Yes it was a she. Actually, it was more than a she. It was Elphaba. The green goddess who had conquered his heart in a brutal battle of hatred and disregard, or maybe it was just the way she purposely faced the other direction every time he looked her way, or the way she confidently walked away when people hurled insults at her.

_But green has always been my favourite colour. _

What Fiyero didn't understand was how she became friends with that irritating blonde who was always following him around. _Talk about opposites._

Lately, Fiyero had been working out plans to get the green girl to accompany him to the big dance that would be happening in two weeks. Today's plan was just to catch her eye and move in for the kill. _No one can resist this. _Fiyero thought to himself. He had it perfect. Then Galinda came around for the third time today.

_DIDN'T SHE REALIZE I WAS ACTUALLY WORKING TOWARD SOMETHING?_

Then he thought again, _maybe she didn't, that's just how smooth I am._

But either way, this couldn't keep happening. He only had one class with Elphaba.

_That makes fourteen times...uh...two hours...uh...well I can do that later...or never. _

It was perfect. Doctor Dillamond was usually too wrapped up in a lecture to notice anything and Elphaba sat right across from him.

_Hey, I just thought about one thing for thirty seconds straight. New record._

All Fiyero knew was that he wanted...no, needed the green girl to give in and he was going to make it happen.

For the first time, he was determined to meet a deadline.

* * *

After class, Elphaba and Galinda returned to their dorm. The minute they were in the door Galinda squealed, "ELPHIE! I THINK FIYERO LIKES ME!"

"Has he told you?"

"YES!"

Elphaba stared pointedly at Galinda.

"Maybe..."

Elphaba continued staring.

"Ok no... BUT...he practically did."

Used to this conversation with Galinda, Elphaba returned to her homework. "What did he say?"

"Well it was more implied."

Not looking up, Elphaba said, "Well fine, but be careful. The last thing you need is another restraining order."

"Oh that silly thing! Pffft...that was totally the guy's fault and besides, Fiyero's different."


	2. In the Wrong Hands

Carefully folding the creases for his paper airplane, Fiyero made the finishing touches and then slipped the note inside of it.

Sure, he had many failed attempts with this type of plan before, but that meant this one was bound to work.

"Fiyero, this isn't gunna work."

"Yes, it is."

"Nuh uh."

"You wanna bet on it."

"NO."

"Well clearly you don't have much self confidence."

"Put me down for ten bucks."

"Well that airplane's never gunna reach the girl with that skimpy amount."

"Twenty bucks."

"My gramma bets more than that."

"Fifty bucks and everyone knows your gramma has a gambling problem." Fiyero chuckled, picturing Avaric's grandmother doing a victory dance as she won a poker game.

"Would you like to throw in Cloud Insurance?" Said Avaric, writing the bet down in his handy dandy notebook.

Av, was supposedly Fiyero's best mate, Fiyero wasn't really sure why...or how. He was a total ass. Kinda like Fiyero.

_Well that answers that question._

Since talking to Elphaba had failed, Fiyero was now trying to send a note hidden inside the paper airplane. He called it Operation SuperMegaAwesomeness. _With a name like that how can it possibly fail?_

Slowly, Fiyero pushed out his chair. Pointed the plane at Elphaba and got ready to throw...when Avaric pushed his arm so the plane flew off course...right into the hands of Galinda.

Galinda unfolded the plane and read the note.

_Hey cutie,_

_We've never really talked before, but I think you should meet me after class. _

_You won't be disappointed._

_Fiyero_

Galinda jumped up and squealed extremely loud earning a glare from Elphaba, who had been absorbed in the lecture, and an innocent whistle from Avaric who seemed to have taken a sudden interest in his eraser.

* * *

After class, Galinda waited for Fiyero, and against every sane thought in his head, Fiyero showed up.

"Look Galinda. That note wasn't..." He began.

Galinda cut him off. "Don't worry. I _know_ it wasn't your best work, but I forgive you and I'm making up for your obvious immaturity with a little note of my own." She practically shoved a small package into Fiyero's hand.

"Galinda...what is this?" Fiyero asked.

"Now that we've declared our undying love for each other, I thought we were due for a little present!"

Fiyero was speechless.

_Undying love?_

"But-"

Galinda cut him off again. "Oh it was nothing! Text me later and we'll plan our first date."

* * *

Avaric was practically on the floor laughing. "ARE YOU KIDDING?"

Fiyero was annoyed. At Galinda. At Avaric. At Elphaba. At the world. When Galinda gave him the gift he thought it meant chocolates or candy or something remotely useful to him. But no. It was a mix CD...of all Galinda's favourite love songs.

_How can she be so mislead?_

Avaric wasn't going to let it drop. He sat there laughing...and laughing...and laughing until he complained of a stomach ache. Fiyero dug through the mess of a dorm, desperately looking for a place where he could shove the music and be done with it forever, besides it was almost time for his second plan of action.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound.

Avaric sat up. "What was that?"

"My phone." Fiyero replied.

"NO. I mean the ringtone. WAS THAT KIM POSSIBLE!" Avaric practically screamed.

"MY SISTER WAS PLAYING WITH MY PHONE OK?" Fiyero shouted back, checking his texts. "Oh good they're there. Come on Av."

Avaric looked startled. "Where am I going?"

"Well I saw the opportunity for revenge and seized it."

Avaric's mouth hung open and his eyes widened.

"Aha you look like an emoticon. But anyway, you will be joining Galinda, Elphaba and I on a double date."

Avaric's mouth remained open. "Who's my date?"

Fiyero grinned. "If all goes well, Galinda."


	3. Awkward

They had agreed to meet at the Gilded Truffle, the fanciest restaurant in Oz. This was another part of Fiyero's plot to see if Elphaba would look good as date material. If all went as planned, Galinda would give Elphaba a new look and bring her to the restaurant, while thinking she was Fiyero's date, but Elphaba would be impressed by Fiyero's charming wit.

To say the least, the date didn't go quite as planned.

The four arrived at the restaurant only to be met by a line as long as the Yellow Brick Road itself.

"Thank goodness Fifi made reservations." Galinda bubbled.

Fiyero swallowed loudly. "Oh...was I supposed to do that?"

The statement was followed by three loud groans from his companions and the most awkward silence he had ever endured.

Avaric broke the silence with a loud, "AWWWWWKWAAAARD!"

"So Galinda, Elphaba, this is my buddy Avaric." Fiyero tried to start.

Galinda smiled widely and shook Avaric's hand. However, when Avaric extended his hand to Elphaba, she nodded and turned away.

"Well she's a delight." Avaric muttered.

After a few more feeble attempts to start a conversation, the silence returned.

Finally, Galinda said, "I'm going to go check on the line. Fiyero, why don't you join me?"

Desperate not to leave Elphaba alone with Avaric, Fiyero said, "Well dear, you know me so well, why doesn't Avaric join you."

For the first time Elphaba spoke, "Actually Galinda, I have to go call Nessa, so I'll come with you." She quickly grabbed Galinda's hand and started walking away.

When they were out of earshot Avaric said proudly, "PHEW! Wow dude, you are the biggest failure ever, and I got 4/20 on the last basketball quiz."

"Aren't you on the basketball team?" Fiyero asked, just as the girls returned.

Fiyero thought he saw the ghost of a smile on Elphaba's face. _Galinda must have said something to her. _

"They said we have about an hour's wait from here." Galinda sighed.

"You know there's a Burger Wizard across from here. We could just go there." Elphaba spoke up.

Almost immediately, the four walked away from the restaurant and started heading down the street. Elphaba kicked off her shoes and started rubbing at her face.

For the first time, Fiyero really looked at her. He noticed that Galinda had put her in heels and a deep purple knee length dress that flattered her figure. He could see faint traces of eyeliner, lip gloss and blush but they were all overpowered by her skin, which conveniently was his favourite shade of green. It was then that he realized, maybe, just maybe, she looked better as herself. Without Galindification.

Seated at the Burger Wizard, in dressy clothes, Galinda, Avaric, Elphaba and Fiyero ordered their food and relapsed into another silence. Avaric was determined not to let this happen.

"Has anyone seen that movie with the talking furniture?" He asked, not really meaning anything.

"Oh I LOVE that movie!" Galinda exclaimed, "I saw it four times!" Launching into a full conversation about candles and clocks, Galinda was too absorbed in her conversation to notice when the cook rang the bell and called her name, signifying their food was ready. Elphaba began walking to the counter.

Determined to get her alone, Fiyero followed her. "I think this is going very well."

Elphaba looked deep into his eyes and said, "You make Galinda very happy, Fiyero. Please don't hurt her." She grabbed a tray and headed back to the table.

Fiyero was frozen. The first thing she had ever said to him. He felt like she had looked straight into his soul with her deep brown eyes. For a brief moment he felt queasy, like something was in his stomach. He never wanted to feel that ever again.

At the table, Avaric and Galinda were still talking. It seemed to have taken a pattern. Galinda talks, Avaric eats, Galinda eats, and Avaric still eats, but continues the conversation. _Av's a pro at eating._

Over his burger, Fiyero surveyed Elphaba. She took small bites of her food, but ate quickly and she always had a thoughtful look on her face. At that moment, Fiyero would have given anything to have been inside her head.

_NO! Bad Fiyero! Thinking is a dangerous pastime!_

Finished with her food, Elphaba pulled a thick book out of her bag and began reading.

Fiyero gasped, "What are you reading?"

Elphaba smirked, "A book. Don't worry I know this is a new concept for you."

"They actually make books that big? Is it legal?"

Elphaba actually looked shocked. "Fiyero, our science textbook is a lot bigger, haven't you even opened it?"

"Clearly not." Fiyero tried to sound charismatic, but knew he had just blown it.

Standing up and preparing to leave, Elphaba sighed.

"Is there any hope for me at all?" Fiyero grinned.

Looking up, with a gleam in her eye Elphaba said, "Maybe in time, with lots of hard work."

Fiyero felt that more was implied there than Elphaba let on.

Determined to follow Elphaba, Fiyero grabbed his stuff, kissed Galinda on the cheek and left.

Swooning in her seat, Galinda nodded dreamily.


	4. When I Get You Alone

As he stepped out the door, Fiyero saw Elphaba halfway up the street. _Oz, she's fast._

He reached Elphaba panting and calling her name.

She turned around and said, "Can I help you?"

Holding up a pencil he had dug out of his bag, Fiyero said, "You forgot this."

Elphaba looked at him incredulously, but played along anyway. "That's funny, I don't remember writing anything."

Fiyero said, "Well we're almost home, and I might as well come with you."

Shrugging, Elphaba continued walking, and came to a stop a few seconds later, pointing at something in the distance. "Do you see that poster?"

Fiyero paused, "Yeah they're everywhere."

"It's disgusting!"

"Elphie, calm down, they're just Animal awareness posters."

"That's not awareness, it's injustice! How can people even believe this?"

Fiyero had never seen Elphaba so worked up and he didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. She shocked him by walking over to the poster and tearing it up.

Fiyero was concerned. "Elphaba stop, they have cameras everywhere!"

"Let them see then!" She retorted angrily.

Sitting on a bench, Elphaba stayed quiet for a few minutes then murmured, "I get really worked up over some things."

Fiyero chuckled too, "Well I guess I better get used to it if we're going to spend forev-"

Elphaba looked up.

Fiyero wasn't even sure how he wanted to finish that sentence, so he started a new one. "I mean, it's ok, you're not hurting anyone."

Again with that soul penetrating look, Elphaba said, "Actually, the goal is to help someone. Those Animals are treated poorly because they are different. That's how this world is. Everyone different is punished and they have to suffer. Not much thought is given to what they feel, or even that they do feel. Imagine a world where everyone was free and everyone could be who they are and live their lives the way they want to, with hopes and dreams and...I'm getting carried away again."

Elphaba looked away and Fiyero saw her trying to suppress the colour flooding her cheeks." I like when you get carried away. That was the most you've ever said to me."

Elphaba chuckled. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"Tell me your dream."

"My dream?" Elphaba nodded, smiling._ Wow that's amazing. I wish I could see that every day._ "Well I guess my dream is to...have the best time I possibly can."

Elphaba's smile wavered. "I take it that means you and Galinda are going to have the most amazing time at the OzDust in two weeks, while others are out suffering and you don't care."

Fiyero felt something building up inside him. "We have to live for ourselves sometimes or we can't help others."

"How are you helping others by getting drunk with Avaric and arguing about if orangey-purple is more orange or purple?" As easily, as Elphaba had opened herself up to him, she closed herself off again.

Fiyero searched his brain for something to say. _Uhhh...what did we learn in class today...ummm...what did Avaric tell me? _"Did you know that everyone's ears are shaped differently?" As the words left his mouth, Fiyero mentally attacked himself. _IDIOT._

Elphaba looked up, mouth open, not knowing what to say.

Fiyero grinned. "So I've rendered the debater speechless?"

"I have a feeling that as long as I know you, you'll never seize to amaze me with your thoughtlessness."

Fiyero only cared about one thing. "But you're not mad at me?"

After thinking for the longest thirty seconds of Fiyero's life she replied, "No it's just, I opened up my thoughts to you and..."

For once Fiyero understood what was going on, "I'm the first person you've ever spoken to like this?"

Elphaba sighed. "Yes."

"Not even Galinda?"

Elphaba gaped at Fiyero.

"Ok fine. But what about Nessa?"

"Nessa doesn't understand why I feel this way."

Fiyero's phone vibrated and he jumped, checking the screen he saw a picture of Avaric holding Oz's largest pina colada.

Elphaba stood up, "Go ahead and answer that, I better be going. But thank you...for listening." And she walked away before Fiyero could reply.

"I BLEW IT AV! DONE! I COULD HAVE ASKED HER RIGHT THERE! WHY DIDN'T I?"

Avaric lounged on the couch. "Because she would have shot you down harder than a watermelon being clubbed out of the sky with a tennis racquet."

Staring at Avaric disbelievingly, Fiyero paced back and forth as he had been doing for the last hour. "I can get this done. I just don't know how to do it!"

Assuming the position Fiyero liked to call "Dr. Avaric," Avaric looked Fiyero square in the eye and declared, "My friend, there is one thing you are clearly lacking." Making poor drum roll noises, Avaric stood on the couch and shouted, "ROMANCE!"

"Thanks doctor, but that's not something I can take courses on." Fiyero said sarcastically.

"Ah yes, but you did get a tool from the princess herself."

Fiyero stared at Avaric, "Avaric, lay off the root beer."

"DUDE! The answer is right in front of you! Dig out that CD!" Avaric exclaimed.

Fiyero was annoyed now. "How is a stupid CD given to me by Galinda with a bunch of ... stupid ... love ... songs...AV YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Go tell my cat that, he thinks I'm stupid."

Fiyero didn't even acknowledge that because he was digging in a pile of dirty laundry for his lost hope.


	5. Discoverations

**I know it's short but my chappies are getting longer...sort of and that's a good thing =D And a super special thanks to my reviewers, especially ****FaeTheDevoutScholar who doesn't miss a chapter!**

Later that night, he was ready. That eye opening playlist had taught Fiyero everything he needed to know about romance. Fighting the urge to sweep his hair to the side and wear a tight purple sweater, Fiyero snuck out of his dorm and crept over to the windows where Elphaba's was. Picking up medium sized rocks, Fiyero threw them at the window...

Only he missed and had to hide behind a bush, unsure of whose window he had hit.

Ducking just in time, Fiyero saw Madame Morrible stick her head out of the window he hit and shout into the night.

When she was done, he tried again, this time hitting the right window.

Only...no one answered.

He tried again.

To no avail.

_Third rock's the charm._

Fiyero heard the window being unlocked and forced up, preparing to call out to Elphaba, but shutting his mouth as Galinda peeked out.

_But I hit Elphaba's side of the window!_

"Fiyero! It's three in the morning! Did you swallow your watch again?" Galinda's high pitched morning voice called.

"Uhhh...Galinda I need to talk to Elphaba."

"Why?"

"Oh...it's a chemistry..thing." Fiyero sputtered.

"She's with Nessa tonight." Galinda yawned. "Now excuse me it's time for beauty rest, not that I need it."

Even at three in the morning Galinda could toss her hair perfectly.

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero practically looked like a zombie. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before so he decided to skip a class...and another...and another. He was walking back to his dorm at the end of the day when he bumped into Elphaba coming out of science class.

"Fiyero? Did something maul you in the woods?" Elphaba gasped.

Fiyero was so tired he couldn't even think straight. "Did Galinda tell you anything about last night?"

Elphaba fidgeted with her bag. "Yeah, she said you came looking for me."

"I did."

"Is there something you wanted to say?"

Losing his sanity by the second Fiyero said, "I was listening to these songs that girls like and they were all about Prince Charmings and dreams and happiness and pink and love and I thought you know, maybe we could give something like that a try and why not. So I wanted to invite you to the dance and impress you and pray to Oz that you'd say yes."

Elphaba just stared at him. "Fiyero...I don't know what to say. I..I..." _She's speechless that's a good sign. _"Fiyero I don't feel that way about you."

And his whole world came crashing down on him.

He began to turn away when she grabbed his hand. "I want to be your friend Fiyero, but I don't want anything more. You're a wonderful person and you're dating my best friend. Right now, my dream means more to me than anything else ever will."

Walking away, Fiyero felt numb.

_Why do I feel like crap right now?_

He had dated so many girls and couldn't even remember half of them. Now he had Galinda all to himself which wasn't too bad and his life was a party.

_So why am I ready to throw down everything and join the Animal rebellion to impress her?_

It baffled him. There was a feeling in his gut that made him want to be sick, his head was pounding and he couldn't breathe. Until it dawned on him...

_Dear Oz, I'm in love._


	6. Animal

**Ohhh this one if much longer than usual! And as you can see, I am very addicted to my Darren Criss playlist. ;) I changed it up a bit and wrote from Elphaba's POV this time, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, and your reviews make me the happiest person in the world so thank you very very very much!**

Elphaba stood outside waiting for Doctor Dillamond...as usual. Today was the big Animal Rally and she was psyched. Everything she worked for led up moments like these. _Just five more minutes, then I'll start looking for him. _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fiyero and Galinda making their way down the path, stopping at the other side of the building; within eavesdropping distance.

"Wait right here Fifi and I'll be right back!" Her perky roommate said and ran off.

_She treats him like a dog..._

Fiyero waited for Galinda, deliberately looking the other way, not having anything to say. Elphaba did the same.

One minute passed...

Then two...

Then three...

Then Fiyero walked up to Elphaba and awkwardly tried to say hi, but she concentrated on his face.

"You haven't slept." She observed.

Fiyero grimaced. "Really? Is it noticeable?"

Relapsing into silence, Elphaba tried to pretend she was looking for her teacher, so she wouldn't have to face him again.

Finally, Doctor Dillamond came panting down the path. "Miss Elphaba I'm afraid Boq won't be joining us today."

Trying to start a conversation away from Fiyero, Elphaba acted as worried as possible. "Oh well that's too bad. How did that happen? We have one extra ticket now!"

"He came down with an allergic reaction due to overexposure to goats."

Elphaba heard Fiyero laughing behind her. "I wonder how that happened." He chuckled.

For the first time, the doctor acknowledged Fiyero. "Ah, Master Fiyero, I didn't see you there! I just had a splendid idea! Why don't you join Miss Elphaba and I today? It would do you good to learn of our struggles."

Elphaba's smile clouded over. "Doctor, I don't think..."

"I'd love to! Just let me tell Galinda, I'll be back in a few." And Elphaba could feel him staring at her.

_Stupid Boq. Note to self: tape Fiyero's mouth shut permanently._

_

* * *

_

The satisfaction of seeing Fiyero's reaction when they arrived made everything worth it to Elphaba. He sure as hell wasn't expecting thousands of Animals gathered together, listening to a Bear speaking onstage.

"What do we do here?" He asked quietly.

Elphaba laughed. "Why Fiyero, we listen to lectures all day! This should be so much fun!"

"BUT I THOUGHT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A PIG ON A SKATEBOARD!" Fiyero shouted.

_This is going to be the best Animal Rally ever._

The three found a spot far away from the stage.

"Why are we so far?" Fiyero complained.

Elphaba replied, "Because you took so long combing your hair when you told us you were saying bye to Galinda."

"I had to look good for the Cows."

Doctor Dillamond shushed them, while in awe of the Horse currently speaking.

An hour later Elphaba stood up. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Fiyero got up to follow her.

"What are you doing?"

Fiyero looked embarrassed. "I don't want to be alone with the Goat."

"He's our teacher, how can you be afraid of him?"

"I failed the last seven tests."

"But we've only had seven..."

"Exactly!"

Elphaba sighed. "Well this is the perfect opportunity to get to know him better." And walked away.

Elphaba turned to see Fiyero sit down next to the Goat, not bothering to start a conversation. When the line proved too long, Elphaba decided she'd try again later and began walking back to their seat. However, something made her hide in the crowd and watch Dillamond and Fiyero.

Out of the blue the Goat turned to him and said, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"You better tell that girl you love her, before it's too late."

Fiyero looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"If you don't take that chance, nothing good will come from it." The doctor said seriously.

"And what happens if I don't," said Fiyero indignantly.

"Something baaaaaad."

Fiyero chuckled. "You think everything is something bad."

"Mostly your science grades."

That shut him up.

_They must be talking about Galinda._

Just then, Elphaba's thoughts were put on hold as a sequence of Animal noises started. Apparently Dillamond's "baaaaad" had started a rampage. Within seconds, all the Animals were up and running.

Dodging a herd of Zebra and hungry looking Lions, Elphaba found her seat, noticing that Dillamond must have joined the Goat group to the left.

And so Fiyero and Elphaba sat there in the midst of the chaos.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME?" Fiyero shouted over the noise.

Elphaba didn't know what to say. "IS THIS REALLY THE APPROPRIATE PLACE TO DISCUSS THIS?"

"JUST TELL ME."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "MAYBE IT'S JUST TOO AWKWARD BETWEEN US NOW."

"WHY DID YOU REJECT ME THEN?"

A pained look crossed Elphaba's face, like it pained her to hurt Fiyero. Honestly, she had not expected Fiyero to ever be so open to her and she panicked. After all, boys like him could never really like girls like her..._could they?_

_Focus on the Animals Elphaba..._

Just then, Elphaba and Fiyero felt themselves being forced towards the stage. Trying to break free of the mob behind them, they pulled away but ended up on the stage anyway; where everyone could see them.

Elphaba noticed that they were the only humans in the whole stadium. _That's reassuring. _Even her thoughts were sarcastic.

Not understanding what the purpose of this was, Elphaba looked at all the angry faces in the audience. "I think they're using us to start a rampage."

"So what do we do?" Fiyero asked, worried and moving closer to her.

"We need to snap them out of this."

"You mean like a cheer or something?"

"I guess." Elphaba shrugged, still tense. She didn't like not knowing what to do.

Elphaba slowly followed Fiyero to the microphone, not taking her eyes off the angry Animals. _That Tiger has very sharp teeth._

"Do you want to start?"Fiyero asked timidly.

"This was entirely your idea." Elphaba teased nervously.

"HELLO ANIMALS!" Said Fiyero, leaning into the microphone and creating an echo," In case you didn't know, we're human and we support your cause! Yay." He finished lamely.

There was angry muttering throughout the stadium.

"So...we will do whatever it takes to help the Wizard!"

There was a huge roar from the crowd and they moved closer to the stage.

Without thinking Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's hand and held it tightly. "No they don't like the Wizard! He's against the Animals!" She whispered frantically.

"Even cute little Puppies?"

Elphaba grabbed the microphone and shouted. "ANIMALS EVERYWHERE! WE'RE STUDENTS FROM SHIZ AND WE ARE TRYING TO PROMOTE YOUR CAUSE! DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE!" And together, Fiyero and Elphaba ran off the stage right into the first cab they saw.

"What about the Goat?" Fiyero asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him."

They sat in silence for a while, not awkward silence, but comfortable silence, until it dawned on both of them that they were still holding hands.

At the same time they both looked down and pulled away.

"That was quite the mob." Elphaba commented.

Fiyero shrugged. "If we continue like this, there are probably bigger mobs in our future."

Elphaba stared at him curiously. When he asked why she looked at him she said, "It's just that you said _our_ future."

"Well I assume after all of that, we're friends at the very least."

"Yeah...I guess we are." And Elphaba moved closer to him, leaning on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Fiyero couldn't have been happier in that cab and for the first time in three days, he actually slept.


	7. Unfortunate Accidents

"Fiyero!" Galinda squealed. "I bought you this tie so you can match my dress for the dance!"

"Galinda, it's bright pink!"

"Puh-lease...so many guys wear pink!"

"IT'S GOT HEARTS ON IT!"

Galinda scowled at him. "But they're manly hearts!"

_Elphaba wouldn't even care if I wore a damn tie._

He had been in Galinda's dorm all day, watching her riffle through her dresses trying on each and every one. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Galinda bought a whole store and stuffed it in her closet. All day he had been rating them on a scale from 1-10 out loud, but in his head had been imagining how Elphaba would have looked in them.

It had been four days since the rally and Elphaba was talking to him. She was always on his mind now. He didn't even care about taking her to the dance anymore.

Just then, Elphaba walked into the dorm. "Oh I see there's another fashion show going on." She said, sitting beside Fiyero.

"I don't think fashion shows are this long." Fiyero muttered.

Elphaba threw her head back in laughter.

_That's my new favourite sound._

Soon they were deep in conversation about Elphaba's classes, their roommates and...the dance.

"I wasn't planning on attending that." Elphaba commented.

"Not even if you went with a good friend?"

Elphaba giggled. "I wouldn't consider Boq a good friend and he's the only one without a date."

Deciding to take a chance, Fiyero said, "Actually, I meant me."

Elphaba was stunned. "You're going with Galinda! How could you even say that?"

"Because I promised myself I would go with you."

"You _promised_ yourself? Like a game. An object. Is that all I am to you?" Elphaba raged.

"No..it's not like that!"

But it was too late. Elphaba had already locked herself in the washroom.

_At least Galinda didn't hear that._

But Fiyero got up to leave and saw Galinda silently weeping in the doorway of the closet.

Closing the door behind him, he paused just outside to hear what Elphaba was saying.

"It's okay Galinda, he obviously wasn't who we thought he was."

"But Elphie, he was my Prince Charming."

Sounding doubtful, Elphaba tried to comfort her. "Galinda, life isn't a fairytale."

"MINE WAS! With a happily ever after and everything! But he clearly doesn't love me Elphie." Fiyero could tell she was still crying.

"Galinda it's just a dance."

"This dance meant everything! We were going to be the happiest couple ever! We're both so perfect, we deserve each other!"

"No one's perfect Galinda."

"That's easy to say coming from you."

Trying to control her temper Elphaba said, "There is no such thing as a fairytale. You have to work hard in your life and make it work for yourself. Believing in something won't get you by."

"But it sure as hell helps." Galinda argued.

And with that, Fiyero walked away.

* * *

Avaric couldn't help laughing. "You screwed it up now dude."

"Thanks for the help." Fiyero wanted to crawl under the bed covers and die, but he braved it and told Avaric the latest chapter. "What do I do now?'

"Hope that one of them forgives you or you're forever alone with your buddy Avaric."

_How can this guy be so easygoing?_

"What are you doing now?" Fiyero saw Avaric hunched over the desk and knew it wasn't schoolwork.

"An experiment." Avaric moved away to reveal four fireworks taped together. "I was saving this for the dance, but I think you could use some cheering up today."

Before Fiyero could stop him, Avaric lit a match and launched the contraption out the window, where it lit up the night in green and pink flames.

Fiyero felt a twinge of regret. _Is everything mocking me tonight?_

There was a knock at the door. "Open up this door at once!"

Avaric scrambled to hide the evidence and dove onto his bed.

Fiyero answered the door. "Hello Madame, what seems to be the problem?"

Walking into the room the headshiztress said, "Tell me who shot the fireworks and everyone goes to the dance."

"What fireworks?" Said Fiyero in a levelled voice.

Avoiding the junk on the floor, Morrible moved to Fiyero's bed where Avaric had left the packages that the fireworks came in.

Of course Avaric had bought the brand titled "Teacher's Natural Enemy."

"Master Fiyero. You won't be attending the dance. If I catch you there it means suspension."

Morrible and her overly large behind left the room.

Fiyero glanced at the clock: _11:59_

_Yup, this is officially the worst day of my life._

* * *

**Bleh. I deplore these unhappy chapters!**


	8. Not Alone

**I'm really sad to see this story end =( I enjoyed writing it, but this means I can start another one! **

Avaric walked to Morrible's office and knocked on the door.

"Madame it was me who set off the fireworks." He admitted.

"Now why would you do that Avaric?"

Putting on a sad face and sniffling he replied, "I didn't know what to do and they were a gift from my grampa and he's really sick. I wanted to signal to him that everything was going to be okay."

Morrible's wrinkly face creased and she nodded in understanding. "Avaric my boy, tell your grampa they were beautiful, just warn us first next time you decide to put on a show."

Avaric left the office grinning.

_Dear old Grampa._

_Works every time._

A blonde blur flew by him.

"Whoa! Galinda?" He shouted.

She turned. "Oh sorry Avaric, but I wanted to get to the mall first to find a dress."

This came as a surprise to Avaric. "So you're still going to the dance?"

"Of course! Just not how I planned." Galinda said.

She definitely had not changed, but there was a certain underlying sadness about her.

_She should be an actress. She could be famous for her high notes._

Avaric felt a lightbulb go off in his head. "Well why don't you come with me to the dance?"

"I'm not sure..." She said; troubled.

Not waiting for her to finish, Avaric said, "I'll pick you up at seven." And walked away.

_Cutting people off._

_Also works every time._

* * *

The day of the dance.

The hustle and bustle made Elphaba want to burst out laughing, but she held it in. Dances didn't particularly appeal to her. Usually she sat in the Shiz lounge and read by the fire. That was her idea of a perfect night.

Tonight she had chosen a fantasy book. It was a little bit cheesy in that beautiful cheesy way fairytales seemed to form. It was nights like this that Elphaba forgot to worry. She spent all day, every day worrying. She was either with Nessa or Galinda and sometimes Boq and Doctor Dillamond and never had a moment to herself.

But tonight felt different from her typical peaceful dance nights.

And as if on cue, Fiyero walked in. Elphaba didn't have anything to say to him and returned to her book.

Fiyero walked towards her and sat down on the opposite chair. "Is this how you spend your nights?"

"Yes." Elphaba said concisely, while preparing to leave the lounge.

"Don't leave." Fiyero said frantically.

"Why? Did you promise yourself that you would have a conversation with me?" Elphaba's voice was rising.

"The reason I made that promise was..."

"To mock me. To see how fast you could make the lonely green girl like you?"

"NO! Never..."

"But you said that anyway, knowing how ridiculous it would sound?"

"Elphaba, I've dated thousands of girls and none of them have had such an effect on me..."

Fiyero received a death glare for this comment, but continued anyway.

"NO. Stop interrupting and just listen. I made that promise at first because I thought I could make it a game, but then I got to know you and there was so much depth. Sometimes you're infuriating and you make me angrier than anyone I've ever met and you work and work, never doing anything for yourself. You close yourself off from the world, but all week I've been searching for the right way to tell you Elphaba...I love you."

Elphaba's eyes softened, but she froze, utterly speechless and extremely tense.

Slowly she made her way to Fiyero and took his hands in hers. "No one's ever said anything so beautiful to me. But I don't know how to say..."

Fiyero ducked his head. "That you don't love me back. Don't worry. I got that."

"...that I've never loved anyone more."

* * *

Galinda and Avaric sat at the table, exhausted from dancing.

"You do not dance better than me." Galinda scoffed.

"I do too." Avaric retorted arrogantly.

"Fine but I'm the prettiest girl who ever lived."

"I have no objections to that." Avaric winked at her.

_He's so sweet!_

Morrible started making her rounds, kicking out all of the students.

"Awww it's over!" Galinda complained.

"Who said it had to end?" Avaric grinned suggestively.

"You don't mean...?"

"TO THE ICE CREAM STORE!" Avaric shouted and Galinda followed him out the door cheering.

* * *

"I'm leaving for the Emerald City tomorrow." Said Elphaba quietly as she sat in Fiyero's arms.

"Well that just proves it. I have the worst luck in the world." Fiyero complained.

"Hmmm I wouldn't exactly say that!" Elphaba leaned towards Fiyero, their foreheads almost touching.

Fiyero wasn't sure what to do. He thought of what Avaric had advised him to do in the past.

_Guard my sandwich._

_Sniff this milk._

_Smash that lightbulb._

_Jump in the rapidly moving river._

And finally it hit him, "_Kiss the girl."_

Not wanting to lose a moment with Elphaba, he leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers.

They pulled away and Fiyero whispered, "I'll miss you when you're gone."

Elphaba frowned. "I don't know what's going to happen there."

"No matter what...we'll face it together."

**Thanks to all my readers, especially those who gave me feedback! -Izzy**


End file.
